In a live forum such as a conference or panel discussion, speakers may make reference to publications, laws, and other outside material that is not readily available. A listener may want more information regarding the item cited. Today the user would have to manually make note of what was said and return to it later, or at best be searching on the internet for it while also trying to follow the rest of the discussion. This is a clumsy solution that splits the listener's attention, increasing the likelihood that they miss something important, write down the wrong thing, or forget to follow up on it later.